New Super Mario Bros. Cubed
New Super Mario Bros. Cubed is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS handheld gaming system. It is a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. which continues on from that game, ignoring the game released on the Wii. Story The game starts at Bowser's castle. Bowser is tired of being defeated by Mario time and time again, so he devises a new plan to nab a victory. Bowser Jr. calls upon his older siblings, the Koopalings, to assist their father in this new plan. First, Bowser steals Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Stars and other power-ups from all over the kingdom and inserts them into a treasure chest. Then, he drenches all of the power-ups in a black chemical which causes them to merge and mutate into a hideous beast called the Boxed Buster (the game's new antagonist character). The Boxed Buster power ups all of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., making them much stronger than ever before. This is when Bowser sends the Koopalings on their way. Meanwhile, at Mario and Luigi's house, the Mario Bros. are enjoying cups of cocoa, when all of a sudden, a tremor occurs. This leads to the brothers leaving their home to check up on the town and the castle. When they arrive, they find that Peach looks a little different. She attacks the Mario Bros. and beats them in a fight, leaving the townsfolk confused, but it doesn't take the brothers long to figure out that Peach is under the influence of something really evil, and they know that Bowser has got to be involved somehow. And so, Mario and Luigi round up Yoshi and Daisy to tag along with them on their latest adventure. However, unknown to them, a mean, greedy crusader is stalking them through the bushes. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 2 is a platform game with a lot of familiar moves found in the 2D Mario games. It even has some moves from the 3D Mario games, just like it's predecessor. However, it also includes pushing, punching and kicking, slide kicking and picking up certain enemies while standing on their heads. In every level of every world, there are Precious Mushrooms scattered around, 3 per level. By collecting them all, something special will happen. This game contains old power-ups and new. Returning power-ups include the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Star Man, Cape Feather, Frog Suit, Hammer Bros. Suit, Mini Mushroom and Mega Mushroom. Power-ups not found in the first NSMB or other previous 2D Mario installments that are discovered in this game include the Ice Flower, the Water Suit, the Sledge Bros. Suit (which is a much heavier and stronger version of the Hammer Bros. suit), the Lava Suit, the Phantom Mushroom, the Wing Feather (an enhanced version of the Cape Feather), the Ninja Leaf and the Smash Star. Each of the four playable characters have their own unique ways of utilizing each power-up. There are also tainted power-ups which manipulate the environments in many ways to hinder the progress of Mario and his allies. Sometimes, the tainted power-ups will try to keep secrets away from them. In certain levels, there are bonus areas which are played in a 3D perspective, where Mario and co. need to play a racing, dodging, shooting or searching mini-game to win a Precious Mushroom. In every world (there are 12 in total), there is a fortress which contains a level that is followed by a mini-boss battle with usually one of the Koopalings or Bowser Jr., and a castle which contains a level that leads up to a boss battle with a familiar character powered up by the Boxed Buster, or a giant monster created by the Boxed Buster. On top of that, in every world, there are Toad Shops which Mario and his pals can visit to buy power-ups and useful upgrades for their journey, purchasing any buyable item with the coins collected in the levels. Speaking of which, the coins are now currency. Not only do they give a 1-Up for every a hundred collected, but every single coin that's picked up will be added to Mario's Hero Wallet, a gift given to him by Peach sometime between the original NSMB and this game. Finally, this game adds a co-op feature, allowing up to four players to play through the game at once, even if the other players don't own the game (however, players who don't own the game are limited to the character corresponding to their player number). Mario is the default Player 1 character, Luigi is the default Player 2 character, Daisy is the default Player 3 character, and Yoshi is the default Player 4 character. Each of the characters have their own advantages and disadvantages. Luigi is fast and can jump the highest, but he has poor traction, Daisy is the strongest character and is very fast, but she's the lowest jumper, Yoshi is the fastest and can jump very high thanks to his flutter jump, though he's also the weakest in terms of strength, and Mario is the slowest runner, but he is the most balanced when it comes to jumping and strength. Another new gameplay feature is the ability to let Mario and his teammates roam freely around the 3D overworlds, as opposed to being restricted to a path. Visuals The game (minus the bonus areas and overworlds) is played in a 2.5D perspective, with fully rendered 3D backgrounds and 3D character models, a lot like Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Donkey Kong Country Returns. The bonus areas and overworlds are in full 3D and provide more free movement. Power-Up Descriptions Super Mushroom: Makes any character grow in size and gain an extra hit point. Fire Flower: Gives any character fire powers. Star: Makes any character invincible. Cape Feather: Gives any character a cape with a reliable spinning attack, a special attack and the ability to fly and glide. Frog Suit: Gives any character slow land movement and greater underwater movement. Hammer Bros. Suit: Gives any character the ability to use hammers. Mini Mushroom: Makes any character tiny and able to fit through small spaces. Mega Mushroom: Makes any character temporarily giant and invincible. Ice Flower: Gives any character ice powers. Water Suit: Gives any character the ability to form into water and become temporarily invincible underwater. Sledge Bros. Suit: Gives any character the ability to use big hammers and create shockwaves whenever they land from a jump. Very rare. Lava Suit: Makes any character immune to lava and fire hazards. Phantom Mushroom: Turns any character into a ghost and allows them to go through walls. Wing Feather: Turns any character into a winged wonder with a reliable wing spin attack, a super special attack and the ability to fly and glide. Very rare. Ninja Leaf: Gives any character ninja powers. Smash Star: Gives any character a Super Smash Bros. style moveset, allowing them to use four special attacks by pressing the attack button, or by pressing the attack button while holding left, right, up or down. Worlds World 1: Truffle Acres World 2: Bubble Palms World 3: Rocking Badlands World 4: Mucky Volcano World 5: Sub-Zero Zone World 6: Biggest Maze World 7: Altitude Cross World 8: Neon Machine World 9: Spectral Burg World 10: Planet BowBox World 11: Star Galaxy World 12: Super Galaxy Mini-Bosses World 1: Princess Peach World 2: Larry Koopa World 3: Morton Koopa Jr. World 4: Iggy Koopa World 5: Lemmy Koopa World 6: Roy Koopa World 7: Wendy O. Koopa World 8: Ludwig Von Koopa World 9: Bowser Jr. World 10: Princess Peach and Wario World 11: Koopaling Klown Kar World 12: Wario and Brute Bosses World 1: Boom Box World 2: Gooper Blooper World 3: Champion Chomp World 4: King Kaliente World 5: Snow Slime World 6: Humongous Harlequin World 7: Aerial Armor World 8: Mechanical Mega Mario World 9: Buster Boo World 10(1): Bowser World 10(2): Boxed Buster and ZomBowser World 10(3): Giga Boxed Buster World 11: Red Princess Peach World 12(1): Giant Enemy Peach Machine World 12(2): Super Wario and ZomBowser World 12(3): Ultimate ZomBowser Characters Heroes: 130px-NsmbMario.png|Mario 2.Luigi.png|Luigi 480px-Daisy winter games.png|Daisy 329px-Yoshi FS.png|Yoshi 268px-NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach 1000px-Red Blue Toad.png|Toad Villains: Koopalings.png|Koopalings Boxed Buster.PNG|Boxed Buster Ssbblastbowser.png|Bowser Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels